She'll be in the stars
by DecodexJuliet
Summary: This was the end of Peter Pan and Neverland.
1. Prologue

Neverland is dying, he knew that much and if Neverland was dying then he was infact dying also. After all he was connected to the magical island in more ways than one. It was only matter of time before the island gave out before Henry's magic could save it. In the moment he knew that he was going to die, he gave permission to every single living person, creature or whatever else that draws breathe on the island to leave. Maybe this was his very last act of kindest that he could do to redeem himself before he's gone forever or he just does not want anyone to see him dying especially his lost boys and his star.

Oh, his lovely star, Molly.

How cruel fate was to him. He wanted to spend forever with her along with the lost boys, but he knew it was only matter time before Neverland is gone forever with him.

"Peter…" He faintly heard Molly called out for him. He chuckled at himself, this is probably Neverland way trying to comfort him in the moments of his dying state. The island wanted to give him something so he wouldn't be so lonely in his death.

"Peter, Oh Peter…" He felt his body moved softly to the ground and have his head laid down on her lap.

"Neverland must know that I wanted to see Molly in my last moments…" Peter said to himself as he closed his eyes to somehow ease the pain he felt.

"Neverland did not bring up the illusion me, Peter. It is really me." Peter's eyes opened quickly and looked above himself to see Molly with a sad small beautiful smile as the tears from her eyes started to leave and leave trails on her pale cheeks.

"Molly, you stupid girl, Why are you here? Leave Neverland or you will perish with it. I do not want to know that my only star will dead here. I gave you and everyone else permission to leave."

"Pe-"

"LEAVE!" Peter shouted, but quickly regretted it as the pain grew more intensely. Molly shook her head and lean her forehead against his. Molly felt Peter sighed peacefully.

"I cannot leave you here knowing you will die alone, I forbid that. No matter how cruel you have grown to become…you're still my joyous Peter Pan who lives on adventure. You don't deserve to die alone." Molly whispered as she lightly kissed his forehead.

"And I cannot live with myself knowing your life will be cut short because of me. " Peter quietly said as he drew a harsh breath. He quietly whispered something else and shut his eyes tighter.

"Peter, what did you sa-" Molly felt herself being lifted up higher and higher. She instantly got scared knowing that Peter's shadow picked her up.

"Take her to Hook's ship and stay with her..."

"Peter, please no, don't! Let me stay here with you! PLEASE." Peter had to control his emotion in front of her. Molly needed to leave, she needs to leave and grow old with a family. He chuckled cruelly to himself. Never in his entire life would he thought he would say that.

"Goodbye, my darling star…" He whispered quietly as he heard Molly's shouting growing quieter and quieter.

This was it, this was the end.

_Grow old, my darling star._

* * *

_Hello! I do hope you enjoy this first story I wrote. I'm still getting used to this site and how to edit stories and stuff, haha._


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Once Upon a Time, but I wish.

* * *

Molly ran as quickly as she could through the forest trying to get away from The Lost Boys. She tried to rescue the truest believer from Peter's clutches and return him to his family, but her plan seem to fail due to one of The Lost Boys spotted her. So for now, she is running for her life. Her legs were crying out in pain from the constant running, her breath seem to shorten, her body feels like shutting down from exhaustion but she couldn't stop. She needed to escape and hide for a few days to review of a plan to rescue the truest believer.

"We're closing in on her, boys!" She heard one of them shouted to the others who also cried out in victory. Molly ran through the trees and then -as if fate was playing a cruel trick on her- tripped on a tree stump and fell harshly.

"Ahh…, Oh no, oh no no…" Molly whispered to herself as the tears fell on her cheeks. She knew her right ankle is broken from the fall as she tried to get up, but the sharp pain stopped her. Her ears perked up when she heard the footsteps of those boys closing in on her. As her heart started to beat faster than ever, she tried to crawl away from them.

"Well, well…look who we found!" Felix smirked as he closed in on Molly along with the other lost boys. Molly grabbed whatever was near her and pointed it at Felix.

"You're going to threaten me with a piece a leaf?" In the heat of the moment, she didn't realize was in fact holding a piece of leaf. Felix chuckled and nod his head toward the girl to signal the two lost boys to grab her. Molly yelped in pain as they grabbed her and forced her to stand up with both of her arms around their necks. Felix walked up towards her and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him.

"It's good to find you again, mother." Felix stated. Molly spit at his face which only resulted with his fist meeting her cheek. She looked at him angrily.

"You disrespectful girl!" Felix yelled as he wiped away the spit off his face. He looked around the area where every lost boys stood around them in a form of a circle.

"Now, let's take her to father!" The lost boys hesitated but then hollered out in excitement and ran back home possibly knowing what punishment will be brought upon their mother.

* * *

Peter Pan took a small breath to ease himself from the pain that he felt throughout his entire body. He sat on the small bench he closed his eyes and continued to focus to ease the pain. Neverland is dying and he could feel the pain. The pain that Neverland is feeling right was slowly draining his energy. Peter knew it wouldn't matter because it was only matter of time before he could save the island. He had the truest believer, Henry, to save the island.

"What is it, Felix?" Peter questioned when he heard Felix entering his tent. Felix looked at Peter with a small smirk on his face and replied,

"Mother is home." Peter got up and walked out of the tent with Felix right behind him.

"Let me go!" He heard Molly's voice shouted out in anger. Peter walked up to her and took a good look at her. Her short dark brown hair was a mess, her pale skin gotten dirtier, her clothes was torn apart; just everything about her seems dirty and worn out. But the one thing he knows for sure, her unique blue and green eyes still shines like a bright star.

"Well it has been a while, my darling star. I'm surprise you manage to hide this long without me knowing where you exactly were." Molly growled in anger and struggled against the lost boys who held her. The Lost Boys who held her made her kneel in front of Peter. Peter stepped closer to Molly and kneel in front of her and moved closer to her to the point where their nose are almost touching each other. Peter smirked and whispered to her,

"And your fire still burns fiercer than ever."

"Sod off, Peter. Let me go!" Molly cried out as she struggled more against their grips around her. Peter smirked as he walked away and looked around to see the Lost Boys.

"Molly, I would like introduce you to another addition to our family!" Peter looked at Felix and nod at his head at him to signal him to grab Henry. Felix went to go fetch Henry without hesitation.

"Let the boy go, Peter. There are other ways to rescue Neverland and yourself. Please, just let him go back home with his family. He is not a lost boy…" Molly pleaded with all of her might. Peter looked back at her with angry in his eyes. He can't let the boy go, Henry was the only one who can save Neverland and Peter.

"The boy will stay here and help me rescue Neverland." Peter stated.

"This island is way beyond saving, Peter! You and this bloody island wil-AHHHHH!" Molly screamed out as Peter moved quickly behind her and stepped on her broken ankle. Peter putted more of his weight on her ankle.

"I liked more when you used to be quiet. Now you're just a bothersome girl…" Molly heard before she blacked out from the pain.

* * *

[Molly's Point of View - Dream]

Peter Pan changed so much along with Neverland and The Lost Boys. Peter was once filled with kindness, joy, wonders, adventures and curiosity but now, he became crueler, angrier, wicked, and an obsession about finding the true believer. When Peter found out about the true believer and what he could do to save the island, he started to change for the worst. Neverland, The Lost Boys, and everything else started to change along with him.

I remembered when I first heard of Neverland when Peter came to window to visit me for the second time. At first, I could not believe him. A place where time stopped, adventures in every corner, pirates, happiness, magic, and where you will never grow old. I still couldn't wrap my mind around that he could fly, I always thought he used my ladder to climb up to my window.

"And how long have you been in Neverland, Peter?" I questioned him.

He looked at me with such old and yet young-looking eyes as he smiled at me and answered,

"_Long enough..._"

* * *

Seriously, thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, or whatever else to the story! I was so amazed on how many people liked it! Oh umm...I would also like to purpose something. As you can see I'm not every good at grammar and details -I tried to be- in the story, so I wondering if anyone would like to help me edit my stories! Please do message me if would like to help.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Once Upon a Time, but I wish. I only own Molly and any other future OC's.

* * *

_"You could stay here in Neverland, if you want." Peter offered as they were walking along the shoreline. Molly had a smile upon her face and replied,_

_"Now, what made you ask me that?"_

_"I could feel that you are alone at your home, no one around to notice how lonely you feel without no one at your side. How your heart aches from the emptiness without affection. How you lose your breath when you feel like your heart is stopping…"_

_"I have a home, Peter. With a family that is-" Peter stopped walking and stood in front of Molly which quite surprised her a bit from a sudden action from him._

_"You stay here with me, forever. You'll never have to grow old like I said before. You would never have feel alone again for years that has yet to come. You'll have the Lost Boys and I as your family; your own family." Molly pondered a bit at Peter's offer. Molly suddenly felt Peter's hand grabbing onto hers._

_"I could give you nothing more than happiness, I promise you that."_

_"And love?" Molly quietly questioned. Peter had a small smile and replied,_

_"And love."_

* * *

Peter looked at Molly as she fell to ground unconscious from the pain and exhaustion. He looked at the boys who held her. From the cold stare that Peter was giving them, they thought he was going to kill them.

"Take her to the cage next to Baelfire, make sure she doesn't escape." He looked down at her and smirked,

"Not that she could with her ankle being broken." Peter walked away, but only to be stopped with Felix bringing Henry. Felix stopped and look at Peter with a questioning look.

"He-hey, is she okay?" Henry questioned as he tried to take a closer look at the poor broken girl, but Peter stepped in front of him with a sarcastic smile.

"She's quite alright, she was just tired from all of the adventures that Neverland offered her."

"But she looks like she's hurt! She needs hel-"

"I said she's fine, Henry." Peter empathized. He looked his shoulder and gave them a look to signal the boys to take Molly to cage now before Henry starts to question even more about her.

"Who was she, anyways?" Henry questioned. He looked as one of those boys picked up the girl in a bridal way and walked into the forest to somewhere unknown to him. Peter put his hand on Henry's shoulder and led him to the bonfire with Felix behind them. Peter and Henry sat down on the log.

"Is she a lost girl? I never knew…"

"She is most certainly a lost girl, but she is also a mother to the lost boys as I am a father to them." He heard the rest of the Lost Boys gather around bonfire. He grinned as he slowly got up from the log and walked around the bonfire.

"She would also tell stories to us, Henry. Her words painted a new world for us as she told the stories. Stories about a skeleton king finding a Christmas town, a girl who fell asleep from a prick of a needle, a woman joining an army to save her father, a lion losing himself because of his father death, a street rat falling in love with a princess and all others." Peter brought out his pipe flute and brought it close to his lips.

"Then she would tell a story about us, Peter Pan and The Lost Boys." He started this play his flute and one by one, all of the lost boys including Henry started to dance around the fire. The hollers, the wolf calls, and the noise from the Lost Boys reminded him of Neverland on how it was before it started to die. Peter pulled himself away from the excitement and headed toward his tent with Felix trailing behind him. When Peter entered his tent, he took a big grasp of air as his felt his heart being in pain. His legs gave out and fell to the floor. Felix quickly went by his side and picked up Peter and sat him down. Peter looked at Felix and said,

"We have plans that needs to be set in motion sooner than I expected."

* * *

Molly woke up and sat up slowly. She hit the top of her head against something as she tried to stand up, but only to realize that she was trapped inside of a wooden homemade cage. Molly knew Peter would have her hang up on a tree inside a small wooden cage. Oh, she knew he wouldn't make anything anymore easy on her especially with her broken ankle, but she has to try even if it cost more damage on herself. She grabbed on the wooden bars and tried to break them.

"Come on…" Molly whispered angrily toward herself. She needed to get out of here, she needed to save the boy before it was too late. It wasn't fair for the boy to be caught up by this, it wasn't fair for him to hold up the highest responsibility to save Neverland.

"It won't break." Molly heard a man's voice stated. Molly's heart leaped as the voice reminded her of someone she once knew. She looked through the cage and saw Baelfire, but not as a young scared boy she once knew. His cage was not as far away from hers. She saw how grown up he was from the last time she saw him. She felt bad, he must have been in there for a while and cage was too small for a grown man like him.

"I tried to break it too, but you know how Pan would not make something that would break so easily for us to escape."

"Baelfire…oh have you grown." Molly stated as she tried to reach out her hand through the wooden cage to touch his face. Neal chuckled as her hand was placed on his cheek. He leaned his head slightly into her hands, remembering how soft her motherly touch was when he was once a lost boy.

"Why are you here? Why did you come back to Neverland? You had a chance to _live_ a normal life." Neal lifted his head away from her hand and looked at her with a serious face.

"My son, Henry, was kidnapped and brought here. How seen anyone who looked unfamiliar to you?"

"The boy…the truest believer, is your son?" Molly questioned him as Neal nodded.

"Yes, I have seen your son. I know what Peter will have in store for Henry…I tried to save him and give him back to another family who is also looking for him-"

"You saw Emma and the others?" Neal asked. Molly nodded her head and replied,

"Well yes. I told them I wanted to save him long before he was bought here, long before he was even born."

"Why are you talk-"

"Peter has been waiting for Henry for a very long time, Baelfire. Neverland has been slowly dying and Peter wants to save it. I am uncertain on how he exactly knew of Henry before he was born, but he knew. Peter knew that it has to be Henry for needs to save Neverland from dying. That is why his shadow keeps bringing young boys here. Even they weren't him, Peter offers them a home because he knows that in their world... they are lost and unloved." Molly said. She looked at her hands and clenched her hands tight into a fist.

"Molly…what is he going to do with my son?" Neal questioned quietly, afraid on whatever answer she will give to him will not be a good one, but he could only hope.

"My plan to rescue your son failed due to one of lost boys spotted me. Peter had the lost boys hunt me down like it was sort of game…." Molly closed her eyes and whispered loudly enough so Neal could hear,

"Peter is going to kill your son to save Neverland."

* * *

_"Peter, do you think things will ever get back to how they were?" Molly asked as she sat next Peter on the edge of the cliff. Peter looked far off the distance with a soft sad smile in his face as the sun was setting. Molly started to notice the changes with Neverland and Peter. Neverland was changing drastically as for Peter which is taking a toll on his body and energy._

_"Yea…not sure when, but one day." Peter replied, sounding more distance than he ever was. Molly placed her hand on top on his and held it lightly. She looked at Peter for a while and then at sun which was already gone._

_"I hope it's soon…"_

* * *

Thank you once again for reviewing my story, it really means a lot to me. I'm still surprised on how quickly this story became quite popular. Oh, I would like to clear up come confusion. At the very beginning of the story and the very end of the story are Molly's and Peter's past. The reason I'm doing that is because I feel like it would help with the story more and with the chapter(s) I'm writing. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to message me!


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Once Upon a Time, but I wish. I just own Molly, my very own OC.

* * *

_Molly knew that Peter's shadow was following her to wherever she went to, she could feel it in her bones. Peter would always send his shadow to watch her as she went to the forest to pick some food. As Neverland began to rapidly change, things started to become more dangerous than ever. She saw a bush with blueberries at the right side of her. She stood in front of her and started to pick some._

"_You might as well come out." Molly said to Peter's shadow. His shadow flew from above and went right next to her as it looked at her closely with its yellow eyes._

"_I'm not sure why he needs to do this, but whatever makes him feel better." Molly muttered to herself and to Peter's shadow. The shadow titled his head and for some reason, quickly turned his head to the opposite direction from Molly. This sudden action from the shadow scared her. Coming out of the bush was none other than Rumpelstiltskin. This relaxed her quite a bit and went back to continue plucking the blueberries._

"_Go tell Peter." Molly whispered as quietly to the shadow as it went to the ground._

"_Hello Dearie."_

"_Hello, Rumpelstiltskin. It has been quite a while since I last saw you. What brings you back to Neverland?" Molly questioned. Molly plucked the last blueberries and turned around to fully look at him._

"_For my son, bring him to me." Rumpelstiltskin demanded. Molly glared at him and said,_

"_Baelfire? As I recall, he wanted to do nothing with you. You abandon him for magic. The only thing I could do is bring you to him, nothing more. It is his choice if he wants to go back to you." Molly turned around and led Rumpelstiltskin back to camp. On the way towards the camp, Molly remembered when Felix brought Baelfire for the first time. She hoped with all of her heart that it was not the truest believer and she thanked to whatever god that was out there that it was not the truest believer. If it was the truest believer, she would help him to get back home._

'_If Neverland was meant to die, so be it. This island will not get this child to sacrifice themselves it to come back to life.' Molly thought to herself as she finally came to where the Lost Boys were dancing while Peter was playing on his pipe flute. Rumprlstiltskin came closer to Peter. Peter turned around and pulled down his hood as he looked at Rumpelstiltskin with a smirk upon his face._

'_If the island dies, so will Peter…' Her subconious stated._

* * *

"He's going to kill my son?!" Neal yelled out as Molly slowly nodded with such shame knowing such knowledge of the fate of the truest believer.

"Neverland requires the heart of the truest believer to go back to the way it was before. Peter will go to any length to save this forsaken island." Molly mutter angrily.

"And how right you are, my darling star." Peter said as he walked through the jungle leaves with Felix, Slightly, and the twins behind him. Molly looked at Peter with such anger if looks could kill, Peter would be dead.

"You will not touch my son!" Neal yelled out. His reached out his hands to strangle Peter, but only failed by the length between them. Peter look over his shoulder at the group behind him and nod his head towards Neal's cage.

"Take him to Echo cave." Peter ordered. Molly gasps at Peter's command and struggled against the cage. She struggled harder as she saw Felix, Slightly, and the twins lower down his cage and ready to take him to Echo Cave.

"Don't do it, take me instead!" Molly cries went unheard as the lost boys help up Neal's cage went to the forest. Peter looked up at Molly and spoke,

"Your motherly instinct is what makes you weak, my darling star. It over comes your survival, your life is on the line and you will be eaten alive out here in Neverland if you don't let go of your motherly instinct." Peter said.

"I rather be eaten alive on this island for others to escape your wrath!" Molly shouted. Peter waved his hand and the bottom of the wooden cage disappeared. Molly fell harshly on the ground and held in her scream her ankle was once again in pain. Peter picked Molly up by her arms and forced her to stand up. He looked deeply into her blue and green eyes. He remembered before that her eyes used to look at him with love and happiness, but now it only displayed fear and anger towards him. Though he won't admitted now, but he hurt him more than anything to know that, but he can't let that bother him.

"No one can get off of this island without my permission." Molly gasps as she felt a hot pain through her stomach. She slowly looked down and saw his small knife plunged into her stomach. Molly could only make croaked noise as he twisted his knife even more into her stomach. He let go of her arm and Molly fell backwards with the knife still into her stomach. It pained him beyond anything to do this to his darling star, but he couldn't let anyone –not even her- in his way to save Neverland. Molly tried to keep her breathing steady and her eyes open.

"And no one will get in my way." Peter walked over her body and back into his camp. Molly slowly rolled over onto her knees and tried to get back up on her feet with the tree as her support. Black spots started to appear before her eyes as she shook her head to get rid of them. Molly knew she wasn't going to make it, but she wouldn't give up. Molly slowly moved her hand over Peter's knife and held it tightly as she was about to pull it out. Suddenly a hand appeared over hers which made her look up. Before she could get a good look to whoever it was, she blacked out once again.

* * *

"_No, no, don't do this! He's just a small boy!" Molly cried out as she struggled against Felix's arms around her. Peter look at Molly as he held up a small boy, Tootles who was no more than 6 years old, by his hair. Tootles cried and struggled to get out Peter's grip. Molly could hear her own heart pounding against her ears._

"_He will be made an example of to anyone who thinks to disobey my rules." Peter stated out loud to every single lost boys who surrounded them. The Lost boys felt fear throughout their body as Peter displayed the punishment that will be on Tootles._

"_It was an accident, he didn't know that he was not supposed to talk to the Indians! My god Peter, he's just a child!" Molly yelled. Her heart completely stopped as she saw Peter holding a sword and struck through the small child's body without a second thought. _

"_No one will disobey me." Peter said as he dropped the body. Molly head-butted Felix which resulted him letting her go as she ran to the boy's body. She kneel next to Tootles and quickly held his small body. Tootles was breathing slowly and feeling colder by the second._

"_I'm so cold, mama…" The boy whispered with little strength he had left. Molly placed her hand on the Tootles's wound and trying to hold her tears back._

"_It's going to be okay, Tootles. It's going to be okay…" Molly closed her eyes and imagined that he'll be okay. _

'_Neverland could make imagination happen, right? Please don't let him die…' Molly thought to herself. She imagined harder for Tootles to be healed from his wounds, but she cried even more as she felt his body going limp. Molly held his body closer to hers and cradled back and forth._

"_No, no, no…wake up, please…" Molly whispered to him. After a few minutes of crying, Molly slowly look up and glared at Peter who stared back her with no regrets in his eyes._

* * *

_Thank you once again for the reviews! It makes me so happy to see the popularity of this story is growing! Also I have a challenge for my readers: In the reviews, write what YOU think is going to happen in the next chapter. Those close to idea of the chapter will be reward of having their very own OC in my stories! The winner will be messaged by me with questions of their OC. Good luck to everyone!_


	5. Chapter 4

I do know own Once Upon a Time & Beyond: Two Souls. I only own Molly & lionsandtrolls owns Daphne and Dylan.

* * *

_Peter held Molly's naked body against his naked body as she moved closer to his body's warmth in his makeshift bed. Her breathing patterns made him feel at peace. For a moment, he pretended everything was back to the way he started to die. Peter always wondered to himself what would happen if he doesn't succeed: Would the lost boys be alright in the other worlds? Will they be alright finding a home where someone will love like their own? Most importantly, Will his darling star be able to move on? He often questions himself about it and it worries him to no end, but he knew he wouldn't let that happen. Peter would not let himself die, he will have the heart of the truest believer and absorb all of Neverland's magic and become immortal. He'll stay alive with his darling star and the lost boys, but all of this must be kept a secret from Molly. He couldn't let her know his real plan to have the heart of the truest believer._

"_You're worrying too much, Peter." Peter heard Molly whispered to his ear. He turned his head and saw Molly wide awake. Peter smiled while he shook his head and said,_

"_I'm not worried about anything, my darling star. I was only thinking about our passion that we shown to each other." Molly knew he was lying, she knew he was thinking about what going happen to Neverland and to himself, but she decided not to push it any further. So instead she blushed like a madman and bury her face into Peter's neck which only caused him to laugh._

"_There's nothing to be embarrassed about-"_

"_It's not that, I'm embarrassed about the boys hearing us." Molly muttered. Molly felt Peter's kisses on her shoulder. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. She felt Peter wrap around one arm around her should while the other is wrapped around her waist. _

"_Now that is certainly something to be embarrass about." Peter joked. Molly pulled her face away from his neck and looked at him with love as he looked back at her with love also. She placed her hand on his cheek as he closed his eyes and he leaned in to kiss her. Molly was about to close her eyes while she waiting to feel his lips on her, but suddenly Molly saw Peter gasped and whispered angrily close to her lips,_

"_Someone is here."_

* * *

"Wake up, Molly." Molly heard Neal's voice called out.

'No…I'm dead, I can't be alive. Peter killed me,' she thought to herself, 'But if I'm dead then I wouldn't be able to...' Molly jolted right up from the ground and took a big gasp of air as she felt life return into her body. She looked around frantically and saw the familiar faces; Snow, Charming, Emma, Hook, Neal, Rumplesiltskin, Regina and Tinkerbelle. Snow and Charming sat on a log near a small bond fire along with Emma and Hook as they talked among themselves.

"I should be dead." Molly said to herself while moved her hands around her stomach trying to find the deep wound, but there wasn't any wound on her. Molly slowly calmed herself down and looked everyone with a slight glare.

"Rumple was able to heal you in time from all of your wounds and injuries before you died. It took a few days for you to completely heal since your body was badly damaged…" Regina stated as she gently lend her hand out to Molly so she could grab it. Molly grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled herself up. Molly looked at Rumplesiltskin and said,

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. Now mind telling us what happened to you?" Rumplesiltskin questioned her. Molly looked at the ground for a few moments and then looked back up to realize that rest of the group has joined with Neal, Rumplesiltskin, and Regina.

"Peter killed me with his knife. He didn't want me or anyone else to stand in his way, I was becoming a bit annoying to him when I tried to help Henry escape…" Molly placed her hand on top of the wound that once there before.

"Is Henry okay?" Both Emma and Regina asked with worries in their voice. Molly looked at them and shook her head as she spoke,

"I haven't seen him in quite a while, but if I know Peter as well as I think…he'll be fine for now. All of us needs to save Henry quickly before Peter has Henry's heart to save Neverland. Since we all are going to go against Peter and the lost boys, we need to take out two of the strongest Peter's members and we are going to need a flower called: Demorest. "

"But what about the sleeping powder Tinkerbelle used on me?" Regina asked as she glared at Tinkerbelle who only gave Regina an angry look also.

"The powder certainly knock out most of the lost boys, but not Felix and Dan. Those two are Peter's trustworthy members, and probably the strongest out of all of the Lost Boys. It will be like using dust on them…it would be worthless."

"What about Rumple's sleeping spell?" Snow questioned while Molly shook her head again.

"It will knock out everyone except Peter and Dan."

"And this flower will surely knock everyone out, love?" Hook asked as he received a nod from Molly.

"Demorest is the strongest flower on Neverland that will put almost anyone to sleep if you use it correctly. It will also knock everyone out including Dan, but not Peter. That would be fine though. As long we put everyone to sleep and have Peter alone, we should be able to take him….but that would be difficult."

"Who is Dan that you keep on mentioning? Is he as dangerous as you make seem?" Snow questioned as she grabbed Charming's hand and held it. Molly felt a pang in her heart when she saw Snow grabbing her husband's hand and holding it tightly because it reminded her once when Molly grabbed Peter's hand tightly when she felt afraid.

"Dan is not a boy; it's a girl. She is the second person we should all fear besides Peter."

"How come no one knew about her? I've been on this island for quite a while." Tinkerbelle questioned, "I know every single lost boys, but I never heard of her existence."

"She blends in every well with the lost boys, I'm sure you met her but didn't realize she's not a boy."

"Where exactly could we get this flower you mention before?" Charming questioned trying to steer away from the topic and going back to the matter that was more important.

"Dark Hollow." Molly replied without hesitation.

"We are not going back there, Neal and Hook and myself nearly died just to capture Pan's shadow." Emma said as she rejected that idea.

"You guys captured…Pan's shadow? Bu-but how? There's no way." Molly was surprised to say at least. Shadows are rather dangerous to capture -especially Peter's shadow- and could steal the person's shadow without hesitation.

"We used Baelfire's…magical coconut to capture the nasty fiend." Hook stated.

"It's going to take us home, back to Storybrooke, after we recuse Henry." Neal said, "But Molly…you shouldn't go to the Dark Hollow. Like Emma said, we nearly died just to capture Pan's shadow. There's still other shadows there that would kill you, you know that."

"I know that, which is why I rather do it alone. I know Neverland quite well, I know of the island's traps and I know what Demorest look like. It's not a rare flower because it could be easily be found, but it's in Dark Hollow." Molly said as she walked by Emma and Hook. Before she disappeared into the dark forest she turned around and said,

"Stay alive, all of you. Henry is going to need his family more than anything else."

* * *

_She remember from years ago that her older brother, Dylan, died trying to protect her from the Gunmen that entered into their home when she was only 7 years old. It was only a robbery that gone wrong, it wasn't supposed to go that far. Just steal a few expensive things and bail that was it. But one of the robbers had other ideas, he brought a gun with him and wanted to kill just to see what it feels like. Dylan used his own body and shield his little sister from the bullets that was being fired toward her. It was traumatic for a girl at her age, she remembered her brother's body slumped down beside her and the blood that slowly came out of his body. His breathing slowly down and completely stopped. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't feel anything at all except for a chill in her body. The young girl stared at the robber who held the gun in front of her as she was waited for him to shoot her, she didn't want to be here anymore without Dylan, but then something changed. The Gunmen that held the gun jolted up and relaxed a bit then stood still for a few seconds. He looked down at her and smiled._

"_It's going to be okay, Daphne. I'll protect you…" He said quietly as he turned around and pointed the gun at the other two robbers._

"_He-hey what are you-"_

_**BANG!**_

"_No, no! Sto-"_

_**BANG!**_

_Daphne continued to stand then without a single expression on her face as she look at the gunmen shot the last robber and shoot himself while the some of the blood splatted all over her face and clothes. Without a reaction on what just happened in front of her, she went to Dylan's body and kneel beside him. She put her hands on him and shook him._

"_Wake up, Dylan." She said quietly._

'_Daphne, I can't wake up…' She heard Dylan's voice said in her mind. She shook her head and continued to what she was doing. _

"_You have to wake up, Dylan…Wake up." Daphne felt the back of her shirt being tugged to move away from his body. She slowly stood up –only to have blood on her pants- and looked at her right to realize that a glowing purple cord was coming out of her. Her eyes followed the cord which lead to a purple orb that was also connected to it._

"_Dylan…" She whispered as the orb came closer to her and floated beside her._

* * *

"_Dear, there is no purple cord or a following orb that is connected to you. It's all in your imagination." An older woman, Kristen, told Daphne kindly with a smile on her face. Daphne glared at Kristen._

"_Yes, there is! Dylan is with me! He's connected to me!" A 10 year old Daphne shouted out as the electricity around them started to flicker._

'_Daphne, calm down. You've been with this foster family way longer than anyone else. Don't mess this up…' Dylan said in her mind._

"_Honey, your…your brother died 3 years ago. You need to move on, he would have waited that." Kristen said gently as she kneeled down in front of Daphne. Daphne calmed down and spoke in a low voice,_

"_He can't move on, he's with me."_

"_Jesus, Kristen this girl is insane! She's been talk about this for years now!" Kristen's husband, Leo, shouted angrily from his chair in the living room._

"_I'm not insane!" Daphne shouted back at him. Kristen tried to shush her and told her not to anger him anymore because it will only make the situation worse for her._

"_What did you say to me, little girl?" Leo spoke dangerously low as he got up from his chair and walked toward her. He undo his belt and held it in his hand ready to hit her with it. Knowing where this was going, Kristen gotten up and headed toward the room not wanting to see what will unfold._

"_I'm not insane," Daphne whispered in a strong voice, "I'm telling the truth, Dylan is here right now with me."_

"_That is it, I'm done with her lies!" As soon as Leo lifted the belt, he was shot across the room and hit the wall which made a huge dent._

'_No one will hurt you…'_

"_Leo, what happened?" Kristen came into the room quickly and tend to her husband. Daphne stood there in the middle of the room and looked at them. When Kristen tried to lift her husband, she started to scream when she saw her husband's turned his head in a 360 angle which resulted his death. Kristen quickly dropped her husband and crawl away from him. She frightfully looked at Daphne who only looked at her with a small innocent smile._

"_I told you Dylan was here."_

* * *

'_I'm not going to let this thing let you go,' Dylan explained to Daphne as a shadow like person kidnapped her from the streets and took her to the sky to unknown place, 'If I do, you will fall to your death.' Daphne struggled against it for quite a while when it kidnapped her from the streets, away from her small tent she lived in since Dylan killed Leo. She lived alone on the street for 7 years with Dylan at her side. Throughout the years she became crueler, ruthless, and quieter in order to survive on the cold street. Daphne along with Dylan did anything to survive since the world was cruel._

"_You might as well use that big shield to protect me when it lets go." Daphne said._

'_You know that it's going to hurt you badly every time you use it, Dan. Who knows what's going to happen to you this time!' Dylan said angrily._

"_Just do it, please." She whispered as she prepared herself for the pain. When she closed her eyes, she heard the shadow screech in pain and let her go from Dylan's damage. Daphne felt the awful pain when Dylan created the shield around her. What felt like an eternity, she finally reach on the ground. As the shield disappeared, Daphne fell to the ground on her side and coughed up a bit of blood._

"_Oh sweet Jesus…that was painful." Daphne said to herself as she felt the laid on her left side._

'_I told you it's going to hurt you more badly every time you use it!' Dylan shouted, 'Now let me heal you…'_

"_Don't, I'll be fine…" Daphne slowly got up from the ground while she wiped away the blood from her lips. Daphne looked around the area around her and noticed that she was in a forest; a very dangerous looking forest. _

"_Where are we…?" Daphne walked through the forest._

'_Do you want me to look around?' Dylan offered as he floated beside her. Daphne shook her head as she continued to walk through the forest._

"_I'm a big girl, Dylan. I'll be-Ahhh!" Daphne yelled out as an arrow pierced into her arm. She quickly pulled out the arrow from her arm without hesitation while Dylan healed her from it. She looked around angrily as she saw she was surrounded by four young teenage boys with arrows._

"_Who are you?" One of boys shouted at her. Daphne didn't answer him at all, but she only continued to look at them angrily._

"_Answer me, who are you?"_

"_I'm the person you should all fear." Daphne grabbed the knife that was latched on to her belt and threw it to the one that was nearest to her while Dylan choked the one of boys to death. The knife hit the boy's shoulder which resulted the arrow to be released from the boy's bow and shot to another boy's head. Dylan twisted the last boy's neck and let him drop to the ground._

"_Wow, I'm very impress with your abilities. Manage to kill my lost boys all by yourself." Daphne heard a boy's voice coming from behind her. She quickly turned around and was in shock there was a lot more teenage boys in front of her with arrows pointed at her than there was before. There was one particular boy who stood on top of the rock without an arrow. He only stood there with an evil smile on his face._

'_That must be the leader, if we could take him out then this is over.' Daphne thought to herself as she was about to grab another knife from her belt._

'_There's something wrong with him, Dan…'_

"_How about we not use weapons, shall we? It's not nice for a guest to bring weapons to a host's home." The boy said as he pretended to throw something from his hand. Daphne gasped the knives from her belt latched off and threw themselves toward a tree. This scared her a bit._

'_Dylan, can you control him?'_

'_I can't, there's something wrong with him.' This scared Daphne a lot more. Dylan would never have a problem controlling someone, but why can't he control that boy?_

"_Who are you?" Daphne questioned him._

"_I'm Peter Pan. What's your name?"_

"_People calls me, Dan…" She slowly replied._

"_Now, was the really necessary for you to kill my lost boys?"_

"_They deserved it for shooting an arrow at me first." Peter only smirked and transported right in front of Daphne. He grabbed her throat tightly and held her up in the air. Daphne tried to pry his hand off her throat but he only squeezed tighter._

'_Help me, Dylan…' She said in her mind as she started to faint. As Peter was closed to killing her, another boy went up to Peter and put his hand on his shoulder as he whispered into his ear. Suddenly Peter dropped Daphne to the ground while she coughed violently to regain her breath._

"_You might be very valuable in our group. For now, you'll be under Felix's care." She glared at Peter as he turned around and walked back to where he came from with the rest the boys. She slowly massaged her neck to sooth the pain._

'_Dan, are you okay?' She heard Dylan asked in a panic voice. _

'_Yea, I'm fi-'A hand held out in front of her which stopped her thought. She looked up and saw a boy who seem to be the same age._

"_Come on, we don't have all day." Felix said. Daphne grabbed on to his hand and pulled herself up. When she stood up on her own two feet, she looked into his eyes and was in awe._

* * *

Thank you everyone who review and favorite my story! I'm very pleased with the results and the popularity of the story. I completely forgot to add something in here...haha.


End file.
